


Support

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grownup Holly needs support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

”I’m Holly Beecher,” said the young woman.  
“Hello Holly,” said the group.  
“I’m Holly Beecher and I’m an alcoholic. I’ve been sober for four weeks.”  
The group leader looked at her and said: “Do you have something to share with the group?”  
“My father..” she began. “He drank. It led to him killing a little girl with his car. He deserved to be punished for that. But he didn’t deserve to be raped by a Nazi, or losing a child. Me and my older brother were kidnapped see. By that Nazi’s son. He kept us for days, and he cut off Gary’s hand. He killed Gary, but I survived.”  
The group looked horrified at Holly.  
“I still recall Gary’s screams. I went to a therapist for years. It did help. I still started drinking.”  
“Where is your mother?” asked a young woman called Laurie. Holly had seen her here before.  
“Dead,” said Holly. “She killed herself in the garage, me and Gary found her.”  
She still had nightmares about that, and now she didn’t drink to stop them.  
“So my grandparents brought me up. My grandfather was killed while visiting dad in jail.  
I think the Nazi did it. My father killed the Nazi during a production of Macbeth.  
Someone swapped the fake knife for a real one.”  
“You are making this up,” said the young woman.  
“No,” said Holly. “I wish I was. Anyway my father is still in jail. His prison boyfriend is a real piece of work too. He messed dad up..”  
“Did he hurt him?” asked Laurie.  
Holly nodded. “Yes. He still loves him. To be fair he helped my dad against the Nazi.  
Of course the Nazi was his old master and he betrayed dad at first. But then he did a swift turnaround.  
I grew up and had to drink to silence the screams in my head.  
I’ve been sober for four weeks.”  
Laurie gave her a sympathetic look.  
“I drank because I needed to forget about Gary, and mom and dad. I go to Oz every week. Grandmother is dying, and I want to make her proud.”  
“Is your dad ever getting out?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe.”  
Laurie sighed. “My dad’s a guard.”  
“At Oz?”  
“No, Lardner.”  
“Some of the guards at Oz are corrupt. But Murphy and some new girl are heroes.”  
“What do you do for a living?”  
“I’m a lawyer like dad. So’s my surviving brother.”  
“Are you okay with him?”  
“Yes. Harry’s a good one. I want to be good for him. Anyway that’s my story. It sounds like a soap opera on steroids, but it’s all true.  
I hope to be better now.”  
Laurie nodded and took Holly’s hand.  
Holly was determined to see her dad in Oz, and to tell him she was doing okay. He was too, for a jailbird. At least he had Chris, he would always have Chris. Holly didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse.


End file.
